1. Field
Embodiments of the present invention may relate to a portable terminal and driving method for responding via vibration patterns based on pointing operations by a user.
2. Background
A portable terminal is a mobile device that may have one or more functions, such as performing voice and video call communication, data input/output and data storage.
The portable terminal is a comprehensive multimedia device that can support various operations, such as capturing images or videos, reproducing music or video files, allowing a user to play games and/or receiving broadcast contents.
In order to implement complex functions, hardware and/or software implementations have been developed. For example, a user interface may be provided that allows a user to search for and select various functions.
The portable terminal may be considered an individual personal device for expressing individual personal characters.
The portable terminal may include a motion detection device, a touch screen, and/or a vibration generator capable of generating various vibrated patterns to thereby strengthen a tactile user interface function.